The invention relates to a device and method for core buildup using a separator. More particularly, the present invention is a device and method for dual substrate fabrication based on simultaneous core buildup using a separator.
In the rapid development of industrial automation great progress has been made in the mass production of products. The need for advancement in industrial automation is evident in every industry, but even more so in an industry such as chip or processor manufacturing in which competition and fluctuating demand causes prices to remain constant or even decline. Therefore, improvements in the process for manufacturing of a package, as illustrated in FIG. 1, to reduce cost is perpetually required, comprises a die 20 which may be a processor or other chip, an integrated heat spreader 30, an heat sink 40, a substrate 10, and a number of pins 50. It should be understood that the package illustrated in FIG. 1 is provided simply as an example and not intended to illustrate all the components in a package. The package would be installed on a printed circuit board such as, but not limited to, a baseboard by inserting the pins 50 into a slot (not shown). The die 20 would communicate to the printed board via substrate 10 and pins 50.
Outside of the die 20, the substrate 10 would often be the most complex item within a package and comprise a printed circuit in itself. Therefore, any method that would reduce the cost to manufacture the substrate 10 even slightly would improve profitability for the manufacturer since these units would be manufactured in large quantities.
Therefore, a device and method for manufacturing a substrate 10 is required, and that will reduce the time and cost of manufacturing, thereby improving the profitability for the entire package.